Philanderer's Namja?
by KishiZhera
Summary: YUNJAE/Scene 3 : How About 'Dear?/UPDATE/sweet scene for those two namja/hope u like it/AKTF/ Thanks for reading my story/ Wanna RnR?
1. Scene 1 : Time

_Uri Appa demen ngegombal  
Sasarannya?  
Tentu saja Uri Ummaa~_

_**..**_

_**A Screenpaly fic,**_

_**KishiZhera Present :  
**__**PHILANDERER'S NAMJA?  
**__**Scene 1 : Time**_

_**..**_

_Main Chara : YUNJAE  
Disclaimer : Mereka berdua saling memiliki. Tidak ada teman yang sampai sedekat mereka, jadi kami semua menyimpulkan bahwa YUNJAE IS REALLL!_

_.._

**HAPPY READING!**

**..**

**..**

Yunho tersenyum menyambut tamunya yang barusaja datang dan masih berdiri di depan pintu. Namja itu sudah menunggu tamunya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tentu saja..

"Lama sekali?" katanya membuka pembicaraan.

Namja cantik di depannya tampak sibuk dengan kopernya, "Yaa.. tadi pesawatnya terlambat, Yunn!" kata Jaejoong setengah berteriak. Membuat Yunho tersenyum geli. Namja itu membantu Jaejoong mengangkat kopernya.

"Gih, segera lapor!" kata Yunho sambil membelakanginya.

Jaejoong mengerutkan alis, "Lapor apa?"

"Yaaa, Jongie-ahh, lapor ke kepala desa! Ini di Gwangju, bukan di Seoul.." katanya lagi lalu duduk di sofa.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan mulutnya sebal, "Yaa, tapi aku barusaja datang. Lagipula, belum ada 24 jam kan.." elaknya.

"Belum 24 jam kau bilang?" Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya menatap langit-langin ruang tamu.

"**Seharusnya kau segera lapor ke kepala desa! Sudah lebih dari 24 jam kau selalu ada di hatiku**, Jae~"

"Aiiishhh! Yunnie yaa!"

..

**END**

**THANKS FOR READING MY STORY N REVIEW PLEASE~**


	2. scene 2 : Formula

_Uri Appa demen ngegombal  
Sasarannya?  
Tentu saja Uri Ummaa~_

_**..**_

_**A Screenpaly fic,**_

_**KishiZhera Present :  
**__**PHILANDERER'S NAMJA?  
**__**Scene 1 : Formula**_

_**..**_

_Main Chara : YUNJAE  
Disclaimer : Mereka berdua saling memiliki. Tidak ada teman yang sampai sedekat mereka, jadi kami semua menyimpulkan bahwa YUNJAE IS REALLL!_

_.._

**HAPPY READING!**

**..**

**..**

"Yunnn! Benar belum mau tidur?" Jaejoong tampak bersiap untuk tidur dengan boneka gajah besar dalam dekapannya.

Namja yang dipanggil Yunho hanya menggeleng keras. Namja itu mendesah pelan, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho dan berdiri di samping meja belajar namja itu. Ya, besok mereka ada ujian Fisika. Semenjak Jaejoong pindah ke apartemen Yunho di Gwangju, mereka satu sekolah, satu kelas. Yang lebih ekstrimnya, mereka sampai satu bangku.

Bagaimana bisa?

Karena Appa seorang Jung Yunho-lah yang memiliki SMA tersebut. Jadi jangan salahkan umma yang mengandung Yunho, apabila anaknya merengek pada agar sebangku dengan Jaejoong.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong tentu saja. Aisshh..

Jaejoong meletakkan secangkir coklat panas di samping buku catatan Yunho, "Minum dulu.." katanya lembut, membuat Yunho merasa sangat nyaman.

"_Gomawo_.." ucap Yunho.

"Yun.." panggil Jaejoong ragu-ragu. Membuat Yunho menoleh ke arahnya.

"_Nde? Wae, _Jongie-ahh?" tanyanya tak kalah lembut.

"Kalau kau benar-benar sulit untuk menghafal rumusnya, besok lihat saja jawaban milikku.." kata Jaejoong lagi. Yunho menajamkan tatapan musangnya pada Jaejoong, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi. Dia sengaja duduk menghadap ke belakang.

"Aiishh! Kau itu sangat berbeda dengan rumus-rumus ini, Jongie-ahh.. **SANGAT**.." Yunho berdecak, sedikit menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Namja itu tanpa sadar, menekankan pada kata _'sangat'_.

Jaejoong menyerngit, "Memang apa bedanya?"

"Benar mau tau?" Yunho tersenyum menyebalkan. Membuat Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir _kissable_-nya.

"Cepatlah, Yunn.." Jaejoong menggertakkan kakinya ke lantai.

"Jangan menyesal!" Kata Yunho lagi.

"_Arrasoo_!" teriak Jaejoong berbinar.

"Bedanya.." Yunho berdehem.

..

..

"**Yaaa.. Tidak terlalu banyak!" **Yunho nyengir.

" **Kalau rumus fisika itu sulit dihafalkan! Tapi kalau kamu, sulit dilupakan**!" katanya menatap ke arah mata _doe_ Jaejoong.

Jaejoong salah tingkah seketika, dia menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri, "I-ie.. sebaiknya aku tidur saja.."

"Tuh kan! Apa aku bilang?" Yunho tersenyum innocent.

..

**END**

**THANKS FOR READING MY STORY N REVIEW PLEASE~**


	3. Scene 3 : How About 'Dear?

_Uri Appa demen ngegombal  
Sasarannya?  
Tentu saja Uri Ummaa~_

_**..**_

_**A Screenpaly fic,**_

_**KishiZhera Present :  
**__**PHILANDERER'S NAMJA?  
**__**Scene 3 : How about …..'dear'?**_

_**..**_

_Main Chara : YUNJAE  
Disclaimer : Mereka berdua saling memiliki. Tidak ada teman yang sampai sedekat mereka, jadi kami semua menyimpulkan bahwa YUNJAE IS REALLL!_

_.._

**HAPPY READING!**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Jaejoong berjalan terseok-seok disamping Yunho. Terkadang bahkan sampai menabrak punggung Yunho, ketika namja Jung itu berhenti sebentar. Memang, Jaejoong melamun..

Kenapa?

Karena pada kenyataannya, tadi di dalam kelas, malah dia yang harus berkali-kali menoleh ke arah jawaban Yunho. Dasar pelupa, Jaejoong salah belajar. Yang keluar saat ulangan hari ini adalah bab 3 dan dia belajar bab 4. Gila!

Kalau dia sudah tidak sayang dengan bolpoin gajahnya, pasti benda itu sudah patah, karena kekesalan Jaejoong yang memuncak. Perasaanya beberapa saat yang lalu sangat kacau. Antara gelisah, bingung, resah dan…. Eeerrrr… ingin buang air kecil.

Ok! Lupakan!

"Jongie?" Yunho berhenti seketika dan berbalik menghadap Jaejoong.

Tentu saja, hal itu membuat dada bidang Yunho harus bertubrukan dengan kepala Jaejoong.

**Bruukk~**

"Appoo~" namja cantik itu mengelus kepalanya sendiri, pelan, "_Wae_, Yunnie-ahh? Ishh.."

Yunho menghela nafas, "Kau mau sampai kapan terus berjalan seperti itu? Ini sudah ada di depan rumah.." Yunho mengangkat dagu Jaejoong. Membuat si Kim muda, sedikit tersentak dan semburat merah menjalar di pipinya.

"Ada apa? Ceritakan padaku.." Yunho berkata lembut, sambil mengulum sedikit senyum.

Jaejoong segera mengalihkan pandangan matanya, ke arah pagar, ke jalanan, ke sepatunya. Kemana saja, asalkan tidak bersitemu dengan mata musang milik Yunho. Dan hal itu membuat Yunho semakin penasaran.

Dengan keras, namja Jung itu menarik pinggang Jaejoong dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, dan segera mendaratkan kepala Jaejoong di dada bidangnya, "Y-Yunn.."

"Ada masalah apa, boo?"

Jaejoong yang masih belum sepenuhnya menyadari posisi mereka, hanya menggeleng, pelan, "A-ani.."

"Kau berbohong. Dan aku tidak suka itu.." lagi-lagi Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh ramping Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak berbohong, _bear_.. Dan sekarang, ayo masuk! Aku tahu kalau kau kelaparan.." Jaejoong mencoba tersenyum. Walapun masih lesu akibat ulangan fisika tadi.

Yunho segera melepas pelukannya pada Jaejoong dan menarik tangan namja cantik itu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, setelah sebelumnya melepas sepatu mereka berdua.

Jaejoong melempar tasnya di sofa dan segera berjalan menuju dapur, berbeda dengan Yunho yang langsung duduk di meja _conter_ dan menaikkan tasnya ke atas.

Dilihatnya Jaejoong sedang memakai apron dan mulai menarik wajan dari tempat cuci piring. Sungguh, dia sangat suka saat melihat Jaejoong memasak seperti ini. Apalagi dari sudut pandang belakang!

Sunggung menggairahkan, melihat bagaimana pinggang super ramping Jaejoong yang bergerak kesana-kemari demi menyelamatkan masakannya. Yunho tersenyum. Dikeluarkannya beberapa lembar kertas yang dibendel menjadi satu.

Namja itu juga mengambil bolpoin dari dalam tasnya.

"Jae?" panggilnya.

Jaejoong menjawab Yunho tanpa menoleh, "_Nde_?"

"Tadi _songsaengnim_ memberikan ini padaku. Katanya untukmu.." Yunho mulai membuka lembar pertama.

Jaejoong masih membalas Yunho tanpa berbalik sedikitpun, "Apa isinya, Yun?"

"Ah, sepertinya data diri.." dia sudah sampai pada halaman dimana terdapat beberapa titik kosong yang harus diisi oleh Jaejoong.

**SREENGGG~**

"Tolong isikan.." Jaejoong mulai memasukkan beberapa potong ikan dalam wajan.

Yunho tersenyum singkat lalu mengagguk, "Ok!"

Dia menelusuri lembar biografi tersebut. Yang pertama.. nama.. ok, yang Yunho tahu, nama panggilan namja cantiknya ini adalah Kim Jaejoong. tetapi untuk nama aslinya, dia tidak tahu.

"Jae, siapa nama panjangmu?"

"Jaejoong.. Kim Jaejoong.."

"Ani! Nama aslimu, boo!"

Jaejoong sedikit menoleh kea rah Yunho, "Harus ya?"

Dapat dia lihat, Yunho mengangguk antusias, "E-em!"

"Ok, tulis dengan benar! Aku tidak akan mengulanginya untuk kedua kali.." Namja cantik itu menarik nafas sebentar, "Kim Han Youngwoong Jaejoong.."ucapnya cepat, membuat Yunho sedikit berkedip.

"Panjang sekali namamu?"

"Memang seperti itu.." kilahnya tidak suka.

"Terlalu panjang!" Yunho mulai menggoda Jaejoong.

"Lantas?"

Kembali, sebuah senyuman jahil terpampang di wajah tampannya, **"Terlalu panjang! Biar mudah dihafal, bagaimana kalau aku panggil 'sayang' saja?"**

**PRANGG~**

Dua buah piring hancur di lantai..

**END~**

* * *

..

..

Anneyongggg~

Masih ingat dengan Zhera dan juga fic pelampiasan ini? #ngakak#

Ok, Zhera g berharap banyak, hanya saja Zhera lagi seneng banget karena jeumma posting foto dirinya yang cuantiiikkkkkkkk bangeeeeettttt di akun twitternya! (et, mjjeje) apalagi pas bagian bibirnyaaaaaa...

Gila! Sampai tak bikin wall paper loh di lappie ku..

Hahaha..

Ok, sekian,

**Thanks for reading my story n review please~  
With Love  
Zhera  
(Et) QiraZhera**


End file.
